Maria's Melody
by Krissey-da-Cougar
Summary: Shadow remembers a song that Maria sang to him before the GUN invaded ARK. When a certain apricot echidna comes up to him, the two start to improv, making verses of their own. Short & Sweet. Slight TikalXShadow.


_When hope is lost_

_And tragedy has won_

_When the curse cannot be undone_

_When you are hanging_

_Onto life's last breath_

_When you can feel _

_The dark kiss of death_

_Just remember:_

_You're not alone_

Shadow closed his eyes. That song…it was what Maria sang to him only days before the attack on ARK. He didn't know why, though. Maybe it was because she knew something bad was going to happen. Maybe she just wanted to remind Shadow that no matter how hard the things he'll be going through, there will always be someone doing almost the same thing.

He reopened his crimson eyes, staring at the diamond night sky. But if the second option was true…then who was this other person? Shadow found himself shaking his head. The only reason Maria sang that song to him was because she probably had an uneasy feeling about the future.

But again, the song played.

_When hope is lost_

_And tragedy has won_

_When the curse cannot be undone_

_When you are hanging_

_Onto life's last breath_

_When you can feel _

_The dark kiss of death_

_Just remember:_

_You're not alone_

It was a short song, but enjoyable none-the-less. It had depressing words, but it had a strong meaning to Shadow. It was Maria's song. He could never forget it.

Suddenly, he heard someone lying down beside him on the soft grass. He turned his head to see Tikal.

"Hey, Shadow. You okay?" Tikal asked.

The ebony hedgehog avoided her gaze. "I'm fine."

Tikal's response startled Shadow.

"Okay, if you say so."

Shadow's head snapped around. Usually that echidna would ask if he was sure, but this time…

It was evident Tikal was hiding a smile. Because Shadow always hid one, he could tell if his friends were or not. This time, she was hiding a smile. He could tell.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be…" Tikal couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't know what Shadow did at night, whether it was sleep or just run around outside Station Square.

"Sleeping?" Shadow finished.

Well, that answered her question.

Tikal just nodded.

Shadow sighed, turning his head away. He didn't want to talk about Maria. Not right now. Not when he was trying to put the pieces of his past together.

Tikal's heart sank. She hated it when Shadow wouldn't talk, but what she hated more was him ignoring her. When she was still living with her Echidna clan, she had a problem of trying to grab attention. She always tried to make as many friends as possible, knowing that if one ignored her, the others wouldn't. She hated being ignored, and her father had to keep reminding her that when ignored, it was best to respect that the other wanted privacy. Maybe that's what Shadow wanted. Privacy.

Tikal sighed. "I understand…" she rolled to her side, and started to get up when she felt a strong hand on her wrist. She turned around, to see it was Shadow who was holding her back, but he was still looking away.

Tikal knelt down next to the ebony hedgehog. "What is it, Shadow?" she asked.

Shadow took a deep breath. Should he ask her? Well…

"Shadow?"

Shadow slowly turned his head back to Tikal, and asked, "Can you sing?"

Tikal was puzzled by his question, but replied, "Yes. Why?"

"No, I mean: can you sing REALLY well?"

"I think so."

Shadow seemed relieved, and sat up, at eye level with Tikal. "Can you sing a song for me?"

Tikal was startled. That wasn't something that Shadow would usually ask! "I guess…" she answered shyly.

It was Shadow's turn to hide a smile. He couldn't help but feel excited. It had been a long time since he heard Maria's song sung.

"What do I sing?" Tikal asked.

"Listen closely to the words, and then sing, okay? The words go like this:

_When hope is lost_

_And tragedy has won_

_When the curse cannot be undone_

_When you are hanging_

_Onto life's last breath_

_When you can feel _

_The dark kiss of death_

_Just remember:_

_You're not alone._"

Shadow gulped. He didn't intend to start singing the song, but he did. His crimson eyes stared at the grass in embarrassment, afraid of what Tikal might say.

"Wow…you have a beautiful voice, Shadow," Tikal blushed and covered a hand over her mouth. She intended to just say 'wow', but instead she added her comment.

Shadow was surprised a looked up, meeting her gaze. "You think so?"

Slowly, Tikal's hand fell away from her mouth as she replied, "Yes! I think it is a wonderful voice!"

Shadow felt his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "Thanks." He then cleared his throat, and added, "Now, you sing it."

Tikal gulped. "Uh…I'm not sure…"

Shadow sighed. "It's not hard. Did you forget the words?"

"No, but I just…I don't think I will be able to sing it as well as you did."

Shadow felt touched, but kept it hidden. "Don't worry about that. I just want to hear you sing."

Tikal slightly nodded, took a deep breath, and then began.

"_When hope is lost_

_And tragedy has won_

_When the curse cannot be undone_

_When you are hanging_

_Onto life's last breath_

_When you can feel _

_The dark kiss of death_

_Just remember:_

_You're not alone…_"

Shadow felt a smile that he couldn't hide spread across his face. Tikal saw it, and filled with hope, started to improve.

"_When there is joy_

_And laughter and tears_

_When you are faced with your greatest fears_

_When you are laughing_

_With your friends_

_When you can feel_

_Their strong grip on your hands_

_Just remember:_

_You're not alone…_"

Tikal stopped, but Shadow gave his try.

"_When you see_

_A friend in need_

_When you can hear their faint plead_

_When you are lost_

_And all alone_

_When you can feel_

_That you should've known_

_Just remember:_

_You're not alone…_"

Tikal had a smile on her face now, and then the two sang in unison.

"_When there is love_

_And tears overflowing_

_When you are happy just to see it growing_

_When you love_

_Someone from the start_

_When you can feel_

_Their song in your heart_

_Just remember:_

_You're not alone._"

Tikal was blushing. Shadow couldn't hide the smile on his face. Finally, the two laughed.

"I've never had so much fun singing!" Tikal exclaimed.

"That's funny, because neither have I!" Shadow replied.

The two then fell silent.

"That…um…last verse in the song…I like it…" Tikal informed shyly.

Shadow gave a small smile that he didn't even bother hiding.

Silence again.

"That is a pretty song. Who did you learn it from?" Tikal asked.

Shadow looked down. "Maria," he answered quietly.

"She's a very good song writer to make that song," Tikal complimented.

Shadow looked up. "Thanks."

Tikal smiled. "You're welcome."

Silence.

"I'd better get going; it's getting late," Tikal informed, standing up.

Shadow nodded, following suit. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

Tikal looked at him shocked, but then relaxed, trying to hide a smile. "Sure…I'd like that. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," was the reply.

And the two set off, talking and smiling, becoming better friends. After all, that's how a relationship starts: through being a friend. And Tikal and Shadow were very close friends.

**THE END**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tikal or Shadow—only SEGA does. However, I do own the song _"You're not alone"_. I made it, and if you wish to use it, ask me for permission.


End file.
